huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante Vale
As the top Operative of the Huntik Foundation, Dante Vale is the king of treasure hunters. With the mind of a hard-boiled detective, the body of an extreme sports athlete and the nerves of a cowboy gunslinger at High Noon, Dante leads the team of Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, and Zhalia Moon. Along with his signature Titan, the powerful Caliban, Dante Vale has played an enormous role in several major events in the modern Seeker world. History In his younger days, Dante Vale learned under the seeker called Metz, who would later become a Huntik Foundation Council member. His relationship with Metz found him fighting beside Lok's father Eathon Lambert and Simon Judeau on multiple occasions during his youth. In Season 2, Dante had a vision of his own death with Zhalia standing crying at his grave. Dante is killed preventing the Red Comet from hitting Earth in episode 50, "The Spiral Mark," but returns in episode 52, "Dante Returns." He used the spell Copykind to take the power of Phoenix, the Legendary Titan of the Rebirth, to rise from the ashes. Umbra dies after teleporting those ashes. Phoenix's fate remains uncertain. After defeating Betreyer he became member of Huntik Council, leaving leadership of the team to Lok. Caliban Metz gave Dante his Caliban amulet, however it took him over a year to learn how to successfully summon and control him. Since Caliban is incredibly powerful, it takes a lot of energy to keep him summoned. When he first got him, Dante could only keep Caliban summoned for around a minute, the year it took for him to learn more about being a Seeker growing in power and skill gradually allowed him to summon Caliban for longer periods of time. Ignatius Dante found his Ignatius amulet on an expedition in a volcano in Chile, he said that they are pretty common there. Another seeker also got one. Even though as a Meso-Titan, Dante had no trouble learning how to control him after learning how to control Caliban. Sometimes he flares and sets something on fire but he listens to Dante. Compared to others Dante has seen, such as one setting a building on fire. Dante explained that it took three water titans to put it out. Solwing Dante's first Titan, he got it when he spent some time in Turkey. It is a very easy Titan to invoke but very skilled in air attacks. The first appearance was in the first episode, Dante defeated a Mindrone with it. Solwing was a very beloved Titan of Dante and even called his friend, but he was absorbed by Legion. Personality Normally cool, collected and in control, Dante has a soft spot for the bedridden leader of the Foundation, Metz. Dante Vale never hesitates to throw it down and take on The Organization in Huntik. Dante is a natural born leader, who is usually a few steps ahead of his enemy. With confident and calm attitude, he very rarely shows any sign of stress unless faced with an exceptionally strong opponent, such as the Professor; or if one of his friends is in great danger. As mentioned earlier, Dante is also intelligent and due to his years of experience a brilliant tactician. Dante is also known for his loyalty and will go to incredible heights to save his friends, such as Metz and his curse. He seems to pay more attention to good sides in people more than in the evil in their hearts, as in spite of his intellect he has fallen for the Professor's trap, giving him Legendary Titans. He also stated that he doesn't believe in coincidences. He likes to have everything going according to the plan, but also easily conforms with unexpected events when needed. He acts as a leader and mentor for Sophie and Lok, teaching them how to be Seekers. At first, he seemed to be a pro who doesn't do anything without getting a right payment, but it turned out that Dante is a friendly, helpful man who easily puts his whole heart in discovering secrets that interest him. He got involved in search for Eathon Lambert just because it was his job, but his feelings changed during the first season due to the growing bond with his young students. He has a crush on Zhalia Moon which seems to be mutual. He cares for her and even risks his life to protect her. He always tries to comfort her and bring her back to the right track when she is confused. Though he knows she will handle every job she is asked to do, he also gets worried every time she is in danger. They make a good team on the missions, fitting each other's style of fighting and perceiving what the other one is going to do. Abilities Due to his natural intelligence and years of experience, Dante knows many facts about historical artifacts and events. He also serves as the tactician of the group during battle. His magic grants him superhuman strength and speed, and he can invoke a number of Titans. Unlike his old mentors, Dante Vale is an unusually talented martial artist, relying on his melee abilities almost as much as his Seeker powers. Dante focuses on and perfects powers that enhance his melee ability more than standard blast and shield powers. During battle, he relies on a combination of hand-to-hand combat and magic to deal with his opponents. In addition to the following Titans, Dante was also in the possession of the Amulets of an unknown Titan, a Redcap, a Strix, and a Springer as seen when get gets his Ignatius Amulet out of the drawer in episode 7 - "The Legacy of Thor," although he has not used these Amulets. Spells Utilized * Armorbrand * Augerfrost * Boltflare * Bristlevine * Bubblelift * Chillskin * Copykind * Darkfog * Double Spell * Dragonfist * Everfight * Farslip * Honorguard (unnamed) * Hyperstride * Kindlestrike * Logosbook * Nimblefire * Overshield * Raypulse * Ropetrick * Simplemind * Sorrowbond * Spidertouch * Stoneglove * Stopglue * Touchram Bonded Titans * Archwarder (Destroyed by Rassimov's Darkvoid) * Powerbonded Ariel * Behemoth - Legendary Titan of Body (Taken by the Professor) * Powerbonded Caliban * Elf King Oberon * Fenris (Given to Montehue) * Freelancer * Hoplite * Ignatius * Maelstrom * Metagolem * Red Searcher * Solwing (Absorbed by Legion) * Tolivane (Given to Montehue) * Umbra, the Shadow Jaguar - Legendary Titan of Dimensions (Weakened to the point it returned to the Titan Realm of Huntik) Gallery Image:Boltflare.jpg Image:Dante Vale.jpg Image:Dante.jpg Image:Dante Vale (Young).jpg|Dante Vale as a child. Trivia *In first series trailer, Zhalia and Dante's hair color was switched (Dante had blue hair). *Several of his Titans' names are inspired by William Shakespeare's dramas, including Caliban, Elf King Oberon, and or Ariel. Category:Need To Rewrite Category:Characters Category:Huntik Foundation Members Category:Seekers Category:Huntik Foundation Council